Empire's Revenge
by ashxryuko27
Summary: after the destruction of death star the war continues from the timelines keep continuing as the unstoppable combination of the galantic empire and first order attacking remaining republic and rebels teaming up with the legendary infinity heroes but will Ash and Luke along with thier friends stop them or who will sacrifice to save them


**Empire's Revenge**

**chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Star wars and this is a countinuing of Ash's rebellion where it's takes place in Empire strikes back and i hope you enjoy this chapter**

It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star had been destroyed by Luke Skywalker and Ash Ketchum helped the Rebel Fleet escaped from Scarif,Imperial troops have driving the Rebel forces out from their hidden base on Yavin 4 and chased them across the Galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, The remains of the Rebel fleet retreated to Earth and a group of freedom fighters led by Luke and Ash have established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. Though Earth's location has remained a secret, The evil Darth Vader has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space in order to finding Skywalker and Ketchum...

Deep in space an Imperial Star Destroyer slowly patrols its sector of space launching dozens of probes to the local star systems. One probe lands down on the ice world of Hoth. The imperial spy droid moved up and began its mission to find the rebels.

Several miles away the rebel base was built deep into the ice covered mountain. Han Solo returned form his rounds laying down sensors he entered the snow fortress passing by speeders and dismounted from his Tantan. He walked on and passed some X-wings that were being work on towards the Millennium Falcon.

Chewy and Rey were working on it doing adjustments. Jinx was sitting on the cockpit windshield complaining on and on about the cold.

"'ACHOO!!!' Why did Ash have to build this base on a ice cube. Why not on some tropical island with beaches nice ocean air and heat!!!!" She moaned bundling up in her purple coat. Rey poked her head out of a open hatch she was covered in black oil and grease. "if your so cold ask Spike to warm you up." Spike the baby dragon was rousting marshmallows with Happy the winged cat. On the top quad gun on top of the ship.

"His fire smells funny" Jinx pouted.

"Then join Natsu with Gray Gary, and Kara are expanding the base." Rey groaned as she went back into the ship working on some of the ship's targeting computers and fuel lines.

"He gets to wild with his fire and you know how he gets when Gray is around." Jinx whined laying out on the glass and immediately regretted it be so cold. Rey sighed to her self as Han came over.

"Chewy!!!"

Chewy roared at Han in frustration shaking a welding torch.

"Ok ok.. I'll be there in a minute I just have to take care of something." Han replied and moved off.

Chewy groaned and went back to wielding. Rey hopped out of the hatch and started to clean up. "Hey Chewy..." She said walking over to him.

"The fuel is back online and I improved the targeting computer by I think 17%." I'm done for the day I see you tomorrow." She smiled Chewy hugged her and she climbed down. Jinx noticed this and smirked knowing what Rey was up to. She jumped down and followed her. Spike and Happy sighed.

"Ash's mates get very excited don't they." Happy said as he ate a roasted fish.

"Yep it's very annoying at times." Spike nodded eating his marshmallow. "Try sleeping when they're in the room next door And in heat."

Ash was in the Command Center talking to five other people; General Rex who was back on Earth, Ahsoka who was on Ryloth, Asuka who was on Chrystophis, and Wonder Woman from a ship's bridge.

"So how is everyone today?" Ash asked.

"Very good Sir!" Rex replied he has shaved much of his beard off but kept some of it. "The last of the Clones have had their implants removed and the clones from Kamino are being trained up. They should be combat ready in a few more weeks."

"The raid on Fondor was a success. Two Liberty Class Star Destoryers have been added to the Fleet. We are on route to Sullist to be delivered and will join up with the Fleet back on Earth." Wonder Women reported with smiled bursting with pride.

"They will be helpful with protecting Ryloth." Ahsoka added in "With their liberation from the empire they are in need of good star cruisers."

Ash then turned to the redhead with the eye patch and black hat at the far end. "And you Asuka... Anything to report?"

"Yes I DO... WHEN AM I GETTING OF THIS ROCK!?!?!?!" she screamed in fury. Diana, Ahsoka and Rex sighed and signed off their screens going off.

"Asuka we've been over this you need there. Chrystophis is one of the few places we can get the material for building real weapons for your Super Mechs."

"I KNOW THAT!!! She glared at him. "Don't mean I like it. We liberated this world 4 weeks ago and we're still here. Shinji is whining again and Rin is annoying as ever and I haven't had sex with you for over 2 months and I'm pissed off at Misato's constant teasing of it!" She glared Ash blushed a bit and signed.

"Well as I told Harley, I will back on Earth in 2 weeks and if you can be there when I arrive I will take full care of you and Harley too. After all Harley is expecting and her mood swings is rather broad."

Asuka stared at Ash. She reached out and touched the screen and Ash did the same.

In a hushed whisper she lean in as if to rest her forehead on his. "I really do miss you Ash."

He could feel her sadness and longing for him. "I know my dear... I promise to come back to you and know that I love you no matter how far we are apart. I am always with you."

Asuka sniffed and tried to remain stoic but a few tears escaped.

"I love you.. You stupid idiot." She turned off the screen and Ash smiled warmly.

"I love you too stubborn girl."

He thought back to when he talked to Harley the other day. She was begging him for her to come out there and help but he said no, not with their baby growing inside her. He laughed as he remember how much they argued and yelled at each other but ending with loving words of support and comfort. Letting a good breathe out he turned and saw the base commander and a jade Twi'lek with soft green eyes.

"Commander Ash I would like to introduce you to Captain Hera Syndulla, she is the head of Specter Cell and Captain of Phoenix Squadron. She will be under your command while she is here for the time."

Ash smiled and shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled back "It is an honor to meet you we actually fought together at the battle of Scarif."

Ash was surprised "Oh then you must have been in the Fleet then."

"Yes I was."

Ash smiled more and turned to leave with her following.

"You must be tired form the trip from Luthal."

"A little I wasn't expecting the base to be so cold as it is."

"Well night is fast approaching so that's probably why."

They talked about their records and what they have done for the Rebellion, Ash did enjoy her company as time passes by. Then a beeping came from his wrist computer. Ash looked at it and had a message for him from Cammy, he smiled and turned back to Hera.

"I am needed else where hopefully we can talk more during your stay here."

She nodded "I do look forward to it."

They parted ways as Ash headed down more ice tunnels towards the barracks. He was soon joined by Cammy in her winter snow coat.

"Ash..." She said

"Cammy." He replied they continued in silence until the reached him room. As soon as the door closed she latched herself on to him and kissed him deeply and Ash. He kissed back with much enthusiasm and pinned her to the door.

"Ash baby... Please I'm ready for the next step. Please 'OH!!' This time knock me up."

Ash smirked as he gave her a love bite on her neck and licked up to her ear.

"If my wife so desires we will have a beautiful baby together my street fighter."

Lemon

Ash and Cammy were continuing kissing and making out as he takes her winter coat off showing her turtleneck,sleeveless, green thong leotard in front of him but barefooted as well "Ash take it off please." she begged as Ash did what she said to him as he stripped Cammy off leotard leaving her completely naked in front of him as Ash kissed her "You are so beautiful Cammy." Ash then undid her two braided pigtails leaving it long she's perfect as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made Cammy moaned

"Yes baby keep going i miss you." Csmmy said to him as Ash starts pinching his beautiful wife's nipples and starts sucking her left breast Cammy moan as he slowly sucking her milk "Yes Ash i like it more." Then he starts sucking her right breast and lowers his fingers and starts fingering her womanhood Cammy starts stroking his hair loving him more as he was done Cammy feels her limit "ash I gonna..." as the floods were released

"You did enjoy my beautiful street fighter." then Cammy starts taking Ash's clothes off and kissing his chest then lowers down "Ash i am so desperate for this" as she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and starts bopping made Ash enjoy

"Oh...Cammy" Ash moaned as Cammy continues bopping faster Ash starts groping her butt made her moan and more faster she enjoy her husband seducing her as Ash feel his limit "Cammy." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts clean she only did that just to tease him then he pinned her to the bed and had his rod in her womanhood

"Ash...you are the wonderful person i ever fell in love with now you keep your word...knock me up till i have a beautiful baby." Ash smiled to Cammy as they're kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Ash Ash yes yes harder baby HARDER!!!!" Cammy begged more as Ash continues thrusting faster in her Cammy buried his face on her breasts Ash enjoys it made him thrust deeper as they feel thier limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." Cammy said as Ash still thrusting "Me too Cammy." as Ash fills her up Cammy feels his seed in her egg was in tears of Joy because she's now pregnant

"Ash thank you...this is the best moment we had." Cammy said as she has her head on his chest "You make a perfect wife and a beautiful mother for our child." she smiled by his words and kiss him Ash was standing up

"Ash..." He turned to see Jinx, Kara, Scarlet, and Rey all on the bed waiting for him.

"Don't keep us waiting Ash..." Jinx smiled lustful as she pulled her panties aside for him to see. "We need some real warming up tonight."

Lemon

Ash and Jinx got started first they start kissing and making out Ash strips Jinx completely naked "I said you're not bad luck my beauty Jinx" as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan

"Oh oh Ashy yes you're my lucky charm." she moaned as Ash was pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "Ash yes keep going." she begged

Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made her moan more she wrapped her arms and legs around him as Ash was done

"Now it's my turn bad boy." she lowers down grabbed his rod and start stroking it made him hiss then puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh...Jinx" Ash moaned made as she continues bopping Ash starts groping her butt made her go faster as she keeps going till Ash feels his limit

"Jinx I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts clean then Ash pinned her to the wall

"Ready for it Jinx" Ash replied as Jinx shows a smirk on her face "oh I'm ready and feel naughty." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her to the wall

"Ash Ash yes yes keep going baby!" Jinx moaned as Ash continues thrusting her faster she felt the pain but she wants him to continue she wrapped her arms and legs around him once again

"Ashy i love you here it comes!!!!" as Ash fills her up Jinx was so exhausted and rested then Ash was been tackled by Kara as she kissed him already naked in front of him

"No need to undress me Ash...i already stripped naked for you." as Ash smiles at his kryptonian girl who was more kinky as he held her waist

"You are the most beautiful kryptonian i ever lay my eyes on." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts groping her breasts and massages them while kissing her neck made her moan for more "Ash yes i loved this!" she said as he pinches her nipples gently and massages them then starts sucking her left breast made her gasp

"Ash Ash yes keep going." she begged as Ash continues sucking and starts her right breast made it more kinky then Ash starts fingering her womanhood

"mmmmmmmm" she moaned as Ash continues more as he was done he feels her limit as she releases her love juice to his mouth "Ash this is better now" she lowers down and grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ohhhh Kara yes." Ash moaned as Kara continues bopping faster than ever Ash starts groping her breasts Kara loves it as she goes more faster he starts stroking her luscious beautiful hair as he feels his limit

"Kara I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean now she pushes Ash to the bed and place his rod in her

"Ash I'll take over." said Kara as Ash smiles then nodded letting her do it they start kissing and making out Kara starts bouncing

"Oooooooohhhhhh yeeeeeeesssss Kara!!!!!!!" Ash moaned as Kara continues bouncing faster even her breasts were bouncy as Ash is groping her breasts made her bounce faster they been continuing at hours till they reach limit

"Kara...yes..." as they release thier seed and love juice each other Kara was exhausted by her romantic moment she had then Scarlett walk towards him swaying her hips

"Ash i had been waiting for this a long time." she said more kinky as Ash held her "So was I." Ash starts stripping Scarlett off her suit leaving her completely naked as they start kissing and making out as he groped her breasts and massages them slowly and gently

"Ooooooh you are good as they said." Scarlett replied moaning as he pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moaning "mmmmmmm yes that's it Ash keep sucking." she begged as Ash continues sucking her and he enjoys it then he starts sucking her left breast as the member of the G.I. Joe starts stroking his hair as he was done

"Ash allow me." Scarlett does a sexy pose then lowers down and grabbed his rod and sandwiched it to her breasts as she starts rubbing Ash moaned loving it then he held her red luscious hair undid her ponytail leaving her hair long as he feels his limit

Scarlett puts it in her mouth and Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Ash place her to the bed and lsy on top of her

"Scarlett i...i know you wanted to have a baby but we can..." Scarlett stops Ash with a kiss "Ash i wanted us to start a family and we can be together please." she said

Ash touch her face and smiles as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly made her moan passionately "yes Yes Ash keep going bsby make me a mother." she begged as Ash continues thrusting faster

"Man she's tight and beautiful and I love that girl." Ash replied thrusting her more Scarlett wrapped her arms around him place him in her breasts made him more faster they feel thier limit

"Ash do it now knock me up!" as Ash fires his seed inside her Scarlett breathes heavily as she is resting just then Rey is ready

"Well my handsome apprentice i been waiting for us to do this when we met." Rey starts taking her clothes off slowly just by teasing him as Ash saw her inner beauty exposed leaving Rey completely naked as Ash never saw her that beautiful before

"Rey...you're really beautiful." Ash admitted it as Rey blushed and smiles she walks towards him

"And when i first saw you i find you cute." as they start kissing and making out

Ash kisses her neck as Rey was enjoying it then he starts groping her breasts and massages them slowly and gently as his beautiful jedi loves it "Ryuko is right you are good." Rey moaned then he lo9ks at her "I'm just getting started." as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan passionately

"Ooooooh by the galaxies Ash yesyes." Rey moaned more as Ash was sucking her more then he starts sucking her right breast then Rey starts stroking his hair as he was done

"Ash let's do something different." as Ash and Rey lay down she's on top letting her womanhood to his face as she's focusing his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash felt it now he grabbed her cute butt and starts licking her womanhood Rey felt it as she continues faster

"Man he's good and stronger." she said in her thoughts as they're reaching limit

at a hour Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Rey releases her love juice on his face as they swallow and Rey licks her breasts clean then they look at each other Ash touch her face felt a tear

"Rey you're crying why." Ash asked her as Rey smiles "Because i was alone in Jakku but when i met you...you made me happy." Rey admitted it as Ash kissed him place her to the bed and started thrusting her slowly

"Oooh Ash yes keep going i never want to be alone again." she begged as Ash continues thrusting her and She wrapped her arms around him as he's going faster they continue kissing and making out then reaching thier limit

"Ash i can't wait I'm gonna..." Rey said as Ash is still thrusting "Me too Rey I'll never leave you." as Ash fires his seed in her at last

"Ash this was so amazing." Rey said as she's holding him tight "I know Rey and you're a great teacher." Ash said to her ss Rey kissed him

"No I'm your perfect future wife." as Rey, Cammy, Kara, Scarlett and Jinx are more kinky they tackle him for round 2

They laid on the bed Rey and Cammy on his left and Scarlet and Kara on the right and Jinx laid on top with his rod still inside her. He smiled as sleep came over them.

"Everything is going to plan." he thought.

Far off in the reaches of Space a massive fleet of a dozen or so Imperial Star Destroyers were gathering together around a massive Super Star Destroyer. Darth Vader's personal Flagship the Executor was indeed a weapon of untold power and intimidation. Vader himself looked on as his 'Death Squadron' gathered together. Then back from the bridge Captain Di-Ent called Admiral Hazel over to him.

"We think we may have something."

The Admiral was not impressed but moved over to them.

"What is it..."

"One of our probes as detected a power station on the 6th planet in the Hoth System."

"I want proof not leads."

They argued as Lord Vader came over.

"You found something Captian?"

"YEs my lord..." He showed him the droids finding.

"That is it. The Rebels are there."

The Admiral wasnt as convinced. "My Lord there are many uncharted settlements.. I could be pirates or smuggles or...

But Vader cut him short.

"No Admiral those are the Rebels and I know Skywalker and Ketchum are there. General prepare your men." He left as the general left to gather his men and the Admiral glared at the captain with much displeasure.

**That's it of ch 1 of empire's revenge i hope you like it and showing three new faces as Cammy from street fighter, Scarlett from G.I. Joe and Jinx from the original teen titans i am planning a AshXCammy story and more to come let me know you want Ashxcammy so enjoy**


End file.
